Lakewalker Kingdom
The Lakewalker Kingdom is a collection of fishing villages and cities that scatter the coasts of the Blue Mist Lake. It is currently ruled by the Blue Mist Council, in relationship with the Lakewalker Queen, Coya Lockheed. 'History' Tartuft's Followers, 2E-353 In the Second Reign, wary of the conflict between Firsir and Skall, Tartuft took his dedicated followers and retreated to the western waters of the Blue Mist Lake. This group would become the earliest foundation of the Lakewalker Tribe. Societies would grow and spread throughout the coming centuries, as soon the lake was surrounded by fishing villages. These communities were intensely spiritual, thankful to the water gods that kept their lake calm and peaceful. Still, they were largely uncoordinated and had no organized leadership. Tartanas, 2E-780 While the communities of the surface blossomed and grew, so too did the underwater communities. Tartuft's own underwater home became very attractive to the creatures of the Lake, and a small civilization began to grow at the Lake's deepest point. This city came to be known as Tartanas, and became a separate entity from the communities of the land dwellers. Birth of a Kingdom, 3E-635 Under Ribble's leadership, the villages of the Blue Mist Lake prospered. The city of Duranna particularly thrived, despite the harsh and cold environment. The dwarves of the city descended deeper into the ground than any others had done before, and found a treasure trove of minerals and gemstones. This opened up new economic opportunities for the region, and Duranna became the capital of the surrounding settlements. When it reached a certain size, the city decided that a King should be decided upon to lead the community. The first king, Karkaro Lanternial, was appointed, and the Lakewalker Kingdom was born. The Lanternial family would lead the Kingdom until the destruction of Duranna in the Fourth Reign, when power would shift to the Lockheed family, starting with Humrul Lockheed. ''The Swan and the Snake, 4E-265 Grikka was a frequent visitor to the calm waters of the Blue Mist Lake, which in time allowed her to fall in love with Konis, the crocodile goddess of water. The gods of Garn had long avoided romantic attachments of any kind, due to the potential for conflict. Still, Grikka gave in to her lovestruck heart and the two began a forbidden love affair. This continued for almost a hundred years, before being discovered by a Tartan named Dranor Tarina. When he attempted to blackmail Konis, she murdered him in order to keep their relationship secret. When Grikka discovered the murder, she felt betrayed. Grikka abandoned her lover, sending Konis into a wild fury that devestated the Northern Shores. The gods pleaded with the Runepriest to stop her rampage, but the Runes refused to intercede. Grikka swam to the bottom of the Blue Mist Lake to calm her lover, and Konis ceased her rampage out of fear of drowning Grikka. The Runepriest immortalized the two lovers in stone, creating the Isle of Grikka and the caverns of Konraki. 'The Kingdom of Ghosts, 4E-266' The Northern Shores had been utterly decimated by Konis' rampage, resulting in the single greatest loss of life that had ever occurred in Garn. Legends tell that those who had died on the island were not forced into the Undercaverns, but that the Runes allowed the souls of the dead to remain on the Isle of Grikka. Supposedly, the ghosts exist in a society led by Elizza Lanternial, the Lakewalker Queen who was killed in Konis's rampage. Thanks to these rumors, the Isle of Grikka was almost entirely uninhabited until the Seventh Reign. The Tartan Treaty, 5E-379 In the Fifth Reign, the Tartan Kingdom began to grow under Rinnka's leadership. Representatives from Tartanas traveled to Yindriggil, making official contact with the Lakewalker Kingdom for the first time. The Tartans threatened war with the surface dwellers, but offered a peace treaty to prevent it. This deal established areas where fishing would be discouraged, and set up trade routes between the two Kingdoms (although they heavily favored the Tartan Kingdom). This fragile peace would continue for over a thousand years, and allowed the Tartan Kingdom to enforce its will over the surface dwellers of the Fifth Reign. The Tenebrian War, 6E-403 In the Tenebrian War of the Sixth Reign, the Lakewalker Tribe attempted to resist Tenebris's rise, but Weitong fell to the power of the Shadowrender. When the war ended and Tenebris was defeated in 6E-777, the Tribe attempted to regain their foothold in Garn's culture. However, without their god, the people were left without leadership. They elected their first King from the city of Antioth, and the Lakewalker Kingdom was born. Release from the Tartans, 6E-780 The Tartan Kingdom struggled to regain their footing after the Tenebrian War, and the Lakewalker Kingdom used this as an opportunity to free themselves from their oppressive treatise. The Tartan Kingdom was enraged, but did not have the resources to resist. Animosity began to grow between the two kingdoms, but neither could afford an all-out war. The Shadow War, 7E-209 In the Shadow War of the Seventh Reign, the Lakewalker Kingdom sought to remain neutral. Sokis did not wish to lose her kingdom like Weitong before her. Yet, as Egroth and Zharweige struggled to combat the combined forces of Nuare and Rovlan, Sokis entered combat and tipped the scales. After a two hundred year war, Nuare was defeated and banished to the Wastes. The Blue Mist Council, 7E-620 The Blue Mist Lake, which had always been a very spiritual region, was left without leadership after the gods removed themselves from mortal affairs. Waldrick Lockheed of the Lakewalker Kingdom was left without a guide, and had no desire to become a uniquely powerful monarch. To unify the people, the three largest settlements of the region decided that they would rule the land in tandem, forming the Blue Mist Council. There would be three Governors, residing in Bendrikka, Antioth, and Ipsen. Together, they would make all major decisions for the people of the Blue Mist Lake, with the King guiding their decisions along the way. With the Council in charge, Waldrick and his family moved to the Isle of Grikka, building the city of Waldrin. 'Politics' The current Lakewalker Queen, Coya Lockheed, resides on the Isle of Grikka with her husband and son. Her husband, Jestil, serves as the Lakewalker Prophet and relays Sokis's orders to the Queen. Coya, in turn, relays these commands to the members of the Blue Mist Council, who oversee the activities of the mainland communities. The Blue Mist Council is comprised of three governors, each controlling portions of the Lakewalker Kingdom. The three Governors are Otin Burgluk of Bendrikka, in charge of the Western Shores, Monnok Dumont of Ipsen, in charge of the Eastern Shores, and Svanil Cladmitt of Antioth, in charge of the Northern Shores. 'Settlements in Lakewalker Territory''' *Antioth *Bendrikka *Duranna *Ipsen *Karkari *Nimmi *Tartanas *Waldrin *Yindriggil